Methods for the detection of biomolecules such as nucleic acids are highly significant not only in identifying specific targets, but also in understanding their basic function. Hybridization probe technologies in particular continue to be one of the most essential elements in the study of gene-related biomolecules.1,2,3 They are useful for a variety of both commercial and scientific applications, including the identification of genetic mutations or single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP's), medical diagnostics, gene delivery, assessment of gene expression, and drug discovery.4,5,6,7 Heterogeneous formats for performing such hybridization probe assays have become increasingly common and powerful with the advancement of gene chip and DNA microarray technologies.8,9,10,11 Such systems allow for high throughput screening of hundreds to thousands of genes in a single experiment.
There is a continuing need in the art for methods of detecting and analyzing particular biomolecules in a sample, and for compositions and articles of manufacture useful in such methods. There is a need in the art for novel CCPs, for methods of making and using them, and for compositions and articles of manufacture comprising such compounds.